User blog:TheGinyuF0rce5/Daniel vs Daffy Badster
Daniel vs Daffy Badster is a Death Battle made by JustAnimeBoy Description JustAnimeBoy vs Skyblazero! The purple sidekicks of Alex and Bugs Badster battle it out! Which OC will win? Interlude Wiz: People need a sidekick and today we have two OC sidekicks Boomstick: Daniel, the OC sidekick of Alex Wiz: And Daffy Badster, the OC sidekick of Bugs Badster Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Daniel Wiz: Daniel was born in August 12, 2005, Daniel grew up being an ordinary person, standing out in his school being the first 5 places, he discovered superhuman abilities at the age of 14 and he got many friends, to defend the world, Daniel decided to use a lot of weapons and abilities to defend the universe and his friends from threats alongside with his brother Alex Boomstick: He has weapons like the Laser Sword, Mechanical Hammer, Giant Mallet, Hologram Watch, Electric Guitar, Legendary Sword, Bombs, Anvils, Boxing Gloves, Integrator Gun, Infinity Gauntlet and the Magic Notebook Wiz: He has abilities like Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation Resistance, Telekinesis, Size Enhancement, Regeneration, Ki, Rocket Propelled Sneakers, Falcon Punch, Indestructible Barrier Shields, Reality Warping, Illusion Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation Resistance Boomstick: Plus he has Consecutive Fire Bullets, Great Fire Blast, Blaze Column, Hell’s Core, Water Beam, Water Stream, Water Tornado, Water Tumble and Water Dragon Wiz: He has Wind Cannon, Wind Tornado, Wind Ascend, Wind Gust, Spiral Spin, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Flash, Lightning Dispersion, Lightning Barrage and Lightning Extermination Boomstick: He has Warp Bombs, Temporal Trap, The World, Flurry Heave, Frozen Incursion, Glaze Whail, Perilous Hail, Vehement Blizzard, Plasma Missile, Plasma Ray, Plasma Orb, Scintillating Plasma, Void Bomb, Oblivion, Void Lightning, Void Opening, Asteroid Belt, Black Hole Orb, Neutron Punch, Supernova, Chaos Zone, Space-Time Rupture, Disorder Ignition, Order Break, Swords Dance, Ace Up The Sleeve, Trichotomy, Refraction, Ethereal Acumen, Mind Control Resistance, literally destroy immortals just with a snap, recreate the universes, planets, multiverses, etc, with his magic, create portals that close the opponent in a mysterious dimension in that exist nothing, literally destroy all the universe with just a magic blast, 4th Wall Breaking, Hammerspace, Alchemy, Alchemy Combat, change the reality, remove the powers from a person, kill inmortals just thinking that dissapears, rewind the time, Time Travelling, absorb the powers of his opponent, Black Hole Creation, Book of Sealing, Knowledge of the multiverse, Acausality, use dark red orbs which can make someone age very quickly if they hit, weakening them and create explosive orbs and a forcefield around someone, which then explodes and damages that someone, he also can send large waves of fire and make lightning strike his opponent, he also can turn something or someone in ice by raising his hands,and use telekinesis Wiz: He has Immunity to erasure existence, Martial Arts and Judo, resistance to hypnotism, Falcon Kick and Falcon Dive Boomstick: His toon force allows him break the law of physics, stretch his arms, breath underwater, breath in the space, hurt ghosts with his punches, touch his own shadow, literally grab the sun and throw it at a planet to destroy it and rewind the time Wiz: He can transform into Super Daniel, this turns his hair yellow, his stats get a boost and gets a forcefield around him made of energy Boomstick: He can become a giant and combine it with Super Form Wiz: Plus he has one more form, his alter-ego Nova Daniel which is a green and purple robot suit Boomstick: He has a Spaceship that can fly in planets in seconds, shoot lasers and bombs, laser guns, desintegrator guns, a Lightsaber, a teletransportator watch, a Jetpack to fly, explosives that can destroy planets exploding, robot clones from himself that can turn into giants, has extendible claws, flamethrowers, laser guns, are indestructible, also are good in dodge attacks, scam the brain from his opponents to analyze the opponent and tell Daniel about his opponent Wiz: He has a watch that can create a real black hole that can absorb planets, a laser gun that can shoot a great laser that can destroy the sun, the moon, all the planets and this laser can kill immortals, he has a gun that can shoot fire, missiles, ice and a watch that can turn Daniel intangible Boomstick: He has destroyed hyperverses and dimensions, steal weapons before than his opponents give realize, keep up with Alex who can run all around the planet in 1 second, survived hyperverses and dimensions exploding, Survived the Big Bang without a single scratch, Despite being stupid, he can create food, gadgets, endure the attacks from Immortal Gods without any injury, endure all the things that can kill a cartoon character, as Super Saiyan, his fists can send people flying until the space, defeated Mario, Thanos, Superman, Maxwell, Shaggy, Gumball, Spongebob, SMG4, Lord English, Alien X, Morgana and Goku Wiz: He has some weaknesses, He is naive, has low intelligence and can still be killed Boomstick: However he's so overpowered that he's destroyed hyperverses and dimensions, he sure is one powerful OC Daffy Badster Wiz: Daffy born because an unknown guy that his name is actually knowled as Walt, and he create him with magic powers and he give Bugs magic weapons and he learn Bugs how use weapons, eat, and dominate his powers and Bugs saw the world and he decide defend the earth. Boomstick: Then Daffy learn how fight, and be cool and awesome and got friends and he got much friends and beat much opponents in his life, and to defend the earth he use Maxwell's Magic Notebook and Thanos's Infinity Gaunglet to avoide possible threats and defend the world and his friend Wiz: His Toon-Force allows him to stretch his arms, touch the sun to throws it at planets to destroy it, grab his own shadow and hurt ghosts with his punches Boomstick: He can be transformed into a bloody liquid, can regenerate exploding, be crushed, be desintegrated, can be erased from the existence and return, can endurade blasts and can endurade the Sun's heat and has resistance to hypnotism Wiz: He has knowledge of the real world, become into the writer, erase and draws whatever and knowledge of the multiverses Boomstick: He can shrink things, kill inmortal gods with his imagination, his snaps can kill inmortals and make that things appear and can make clones of himself Wiz: He has a giant mallet, anvils, explosives, Toon-Acid, the Magic Pencil, Gumball's Universal Remote, Gumball's Magic Notebook, Boxing Gloves and Swords. Boomstick: He also has a Integrator Gun, a watch that can make holograms of himself to cheat his enemies, an Electric Guitar that can shoot great sonic waves, shockwaves and lasers, a Legendary Sword that shoot lasers, ice and lava. Wiz: He has time manipulation, can endurade the freeze time, make indestructible barrier shields, has telekinesis, can make things with his magic and shoot magic blasts that can desintegrate the victim, can rewind the time, destroy all the universe with a charged magic blast, recreate all the planets, universes, multiverses, etc., with his magic Boomstick: He is smart enough to match his brother in intelligence, steal weapons before than his opponents realize Wiz: When he gets angry, he can destroy houses, make that peoples has blood with his fists and destroy planets and the moon with a punch Boomstick: As Super Saiyan, his fists can send peoples flying until the space Wiz: He is fast enough to match his brother who is more faster than Sonic, Flash, Quicksilver and Road Runner Boomstick: He is durable enough to survive the Big Bang, a Black Hole, the Toon-Acid, the destruction from all the planets, universes, multiverses, etc, the attacks from Inmortal Gods with injury and all the things that can kill a cartoon character Wiz: He has forms like his giant form, Super Saiyan form plus he can combine both of them Boomstick: He has an alter-ego named Daffy Dodgers, a spacial hero, He has the custome from Duck Dodgers, a Spaceship that can fly in planets in seconds, and can shoot lasers and bombs. Boomstick: He has laser guns, desintegrator guns, a Lightsaber, a teletransportator watch and a Jetpack to fly. Wiz: He has explosives that can destroy planets exploding, robot clones from himself that can turn into giants, extendible claws, flamethrowers, laser guns, are indestructibles and are also are good in dodge attacks and can scam the brain from his opponents to analize the opponent and told Daffy about his opponent Boomstick: He has a watch that can create a real black hole that can absorb planets, a laser gun that can shoot a great laser that can destroy the sun and the moon and all the planets and this laser can kill inmortals, a gun that can shoot fire, missiles, and ice and a watch that can turn Daffy in intangible Wiz: He helped Bugs to beat and kill Mario, Thanos, Superman, Maxwell, Shaggy, Gumball, Spongebob, SMG4, Lord English, Alien X, Morgana and Goku Boomstick: However, he can get clumsy if he gets angry Wiz: Still, he's a powerful OC that no one should mess with! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possiblities Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Daniel and Daffy were walking before they bumped into each other FIGHT! Daniel and Daffy start punching and kicking each other before Daniel gains the upper hand, uppercutting Daffy as Daniel slashes him multiple times with the laser sword, sending Daffy flying as he and Daniel start clashing giant mallets before Daffy hits Daniel with the mallet, sending him flying into a car, Daffy and Daniel start punching and kicking each other before Daffy uppercuts Daniel, sending him flying as Daniel shoots Ki blasts at Daffy who dodges the blasts before sending a flurry of kicks at Daniel, sending him flying, Daniel then uses Consecutive Fire Bullets, shooting fire bullets at Daffy, sending him flying as Daniel uses Lightning Flash to teleport in front of Daffy, Daniel then does 12 hit combo on Daffy, sending him flying, Daniel then does a Falcon Punch on Daffy Daniel: Falcon Punch! However, Daffy dodges the move before he sends a flurry of punches at Daniel, sending him flying, Daniel then uppercuts Daffy, sending him flying before Daniel does a Falcon Dive, causing an explosion that sends Daffy flying as he crashes face-first, the two start clashing swords until Daffy slashes Daniel multiple times, Daniel then uses Spiral Spin as he rammed into Daffy, sending him flying, the two start punching and kicking until Daniel uppercuts Daffy and uses Water Tornado which sucks Daffy in, Daniel then jumps in the water tornado and kicks Daffy, sending him flying out of the tornado, Daniel then sends a flurry of kicks at Daffy, sending him flying and crashing on the ground, Daffy does a 10 hit combo on Daniel, sending him flying as the two start punching and kicking each other before Daffy gains the upper hand, uppercutting Daniel as Daffy slashes him multiple times with the sword, sending Daniel flying as he uses Consecutive Fire Bullets, shooting fire bullets at Daffy, sending him flying as Daniel uses Lightning Flash to teleport in front of Daffy, Daniel then does a 6 hit combo on Daffy, sending him flying, Daniel and Daffy start punching and kicking each other before Daffy sends a flurry of punches at Daniel, sending him flying, both combatants start clashing swords before Daffy slashes him, sending him flying, Daniel then sends a flurry of punches at Daffy before he does the Falcon Dive, causing an explosion that sends Daffy flying Daniel: YES! Daffy crashes face-first as Daniel transforms into his Super Form Daffy: Oh... no Daniel then sends him flying with a punch before Daffy transforms into his Super Saiyan form Daniel: You have a yellow form? That's great! but it won't keep up with my form! Both forms start punching and kicking each other before Super Daniel sends Super Saiyan Daffy flying into space with a flick, Super Daniel then sends a flurry of punches at Super Saiyan Daffy, sending him flying, Both forms start attacking each other before Super Saiyan Daffy creates multiple clones of himself, however Super Daniel destroys all of them before Super Saiyan Daffy punches Super Daniel, sending him flying before Super Saiyan Daffy gets out the Magic Notebook and removes Daniel's powers, reverting him back to normal Daniel: Uh oh Daffy then charges up a Kamehameha at Daniel and fires it. Daniel: SCREW YOU! The beam disintegrates Daniel, leaving nothing Daffy: That's all! Daffy goes back to Earth KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Talk about being reverted back to normal and getting disintegrated by a Kamehameha Wiz: While Daniel was really strong, he couldn't beat Daffy Boomstick: Daffy was more smarter than Daniel also he could trick Daniel and manipulate him Wiz: And therefore, Daniel didn't have any options to take down Daffy Boomstick: Unfortunately, Daffy had to toon-FORCE Daniel to his death! Wiz: The winner is Daffy Badster! Category:Blog posts Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights